Automotive insurance claims are typically handled as follows. An insured makes a claim, the vehicle is inspected, and it is determined whether the vehicle is repairable or a total loss. If the vehicle is repairable, either an insurance adjuster or a repair facility determines an estimated cost for repairing the vehicle, based on the damage sustained to the vehicle. Thus, depending upon the vehicle and the type of damage, the estimated cost for various claims may take on a wide range of values.
Unfortunately, the estimation process itself is time-consuming, expensive, and often inaccurate. Estimation of repair value typically is performed by someone highly trained in the particulars of vehicle repair, and given the high work load and time involved in estimation, these persons are relatively expensive to maintain. And, because the estimation is just that—an estimation—the estimate is often later adjusted after the repair is completed to reflect actual repair costs. This can be inefficient for both the insurer and the repair facility and can sometimes result in lengthy negotiations between the parties. This, itself, can also be time-consuming and expensive, and can induce friction in the relationship between the insurance company and the repair facility.